


Drive to Remember

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Thomas is restless and needs to drive to get something out of his system. Newt is confused as to why.





	Drive to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It’s been awhile since I wrote a thing but this has helped me get my writing feels back!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, lets go for a drive.” Newt roused from a deep sleep to Thomas entering the room restlessly.

 

“Tommy it’s what? 2 in the morning?”

 

“I just want to drive. I can’t think about anything else right now.” He grabbed the keys and the jangling jerked Newt the rest of the way awake.

 

“Okay okay. Let’s go.” The two crept out of the hallway. They didn’t want to arouse suspicion. Minho was a light sleeper so they were extra quiet as they passed his sleeper sofa.

 

“Where exactly are we going?” Newt raised his eyebrows.

 

“Nowhere...anywhere. I don’t know. I just have a lot on my mind and I need to drive. When I drive my mind wipes clean.” Newt nodded and Thomas moved on, giving what he thought was a satisfying answer.

 

With Newt in the passenger seat, he had an excellent view of Thomas’s profile. In the moonlight, he was beautiful. His dark hair looked even blacker than usual. Dark eyes shone with a concentration Newt had never seen before.

 

“Are you alright Tommy?”

 

“I’m fine. Just have a lot on my mind.”

 

“You already said that. But never elaborated.”

 

He nodded curtly but didn’t look at Newt. Eyes glued to the road.

 

Thomas pulled off and into an overlook. He sat, quiet for a moment. The next few moments took Newt by surprise.

 

Thomas leaned over, cupping Newt’s face in his hands, shut his eyes and kissed him.

 

It was a moment straight out of a cheesy romance movie and Newt didn’t want to pull away.

 

Thankfully, Thomas did first. He refused to even give Newt a cursory glance. His eyes were still squeezed shut.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me. You were sitting there looking all beautiful and-and...idk I just. I had to...I guess. Not an excuse, I know. I just. If you’re uncomfortable I totally understand. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to make this weird but uhhh. If you don’t want to see me again I totally get it.”

 

“Tommy.”

 

“I don’t even know if you’re into dudes. I mean we’ve never really talked about it in all our time knowing each other. It’s never come up.”

 

“Tommy!”

 

“What?” Thomas stopped speaking and looked over at Newt the first time in the entire car ride.

 

“I’m 100% into dudes. And frankly I’ve had a crush on you for years. But you never seemed to like me that way. Which I was cool with. Of course. But now...that we’ve done this, We need to talk about what comes next.” Newt flushed a bit.

 

“Uhhh. Okay. Idk I didn’t think it’d happen this way.”

 

“Neither did I.”

 

“Why don’t we just take it a day at a time?” Thomas suggested. He blushed a little and Newt thought it was adorable.

 

“Yeah. That sounds like a fine bloody plan.” Newt laughed throwing his arms around Thomas’s neck.

 

This time the kiss was initiated by Newt. Fireworks erupted in his stomach.


End file.
